Before I Die
by Betryal
Summary: Based in the Xenoseries. This is a short moment between Sara and Skoodge.


Author's Note: If anybody's read my Xenoseries, they'll understand this little one-shot. It's going to be a quick Sara and Skoodge conversation that occurred during Xenophobia.

* * *

Before I Die

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

"So," Sara drawled as she stared at the Irken sky. "What do you think of…well…life?"

She had dragged him outside of the palace they currently occupied with Zim and Gaz. There was always silence upon the surface of Irk. Most of the training occurred in the core, and the buildings were built underground, only few were above ground. The area the Tallest occupied was one structure that was above ground. She had found a spot where they could stare at the starless sky. Sara had made him sit back to back with her. Skoodge shifted and she shifted right back, mocking his actions.

"What do you mean" Skoodge questioned back.

She felt him raise an antenna and she sighed. There were times he could be dense. She leaned against him and rested her head against his.

"Do you have you have dreams?" Sara questioned as she kept her gaze on the sky.

"You know I don't sleep," Skoodge replied.

She dropped her eyelids in a sign of annoyance. He took some things to literal for her tastes. Sara shook her head and she felt his other antenna raise in question. She figured that he was confused about her questions.

"Dreams…they are things that people want to achieve," Sara awkwardly explained.

Skoodge made a sound and she took it as one of those I-get-it-now sounds. She softly chuckled and felt his antennae lower.

"I don't have any dreams," Skoodge replied.

Sara froze at the declaration. Everything had dreams, aspirations no matter what. She didn't think that an alien would have no dreams. Sara tilted her head to the side and sighed. It seemed that Skoodge wouldn't be good at these types of conversations. Skoodge shifted and knew that he had said something wrong.

"Irkens aren't supposed to have dreams," Skoodge went on to say.

Sara perked an antenna at this. She knew that Irkens were a race that went out and conquered. She assumed that it was their dream to control the universe.

"It was my dream to become an Invader, but the dream was replaced with the reality of it being more of a…burden," Skoodge explained. "The dream dies when it becomes something that burdens you...or a job."

Sara nodded in understanding. Her dreams were to destroy all Irkens. It ended up getting her imprisoned and turned into an Irken. She didn't regret her actions, because she was glad she had met Skoodge.

"What's your dream?" Skoodge questioned.

Sara paused a minute before she began to softly hum. She had stopped dreaming when she became Irken. It had never occurred to her to dream of anything. In her last life, she would have answered something like a house and kids, but it was unclear now. Sara sighed and looked back to the sky once more.

"I don't have a dream," she softly mumbled.

"No dreams?" Skoodge questioned. "I think I might have one."

"Really?" Sara questioned as her antennae perked up.

Skoodge nodded, but didn't saw anything more. Sara frowned at this and wondered if he were embarrassed. She turned around and glared at his back. Skoodge was beginning to sweat and she knew it was something good. She raised an antenna in thought and smirked.

"I don't think it's a dream…but I do want to do one thing," Sara began.

Skoodge turned around and watched her as she closed her eyes. She softly hummed again before her eyes opened. Skoodge could tell that she was being serious. She reached out and took his hands and held them. Her eyes watched as his crimson eyes widened, she could see him blushing. Skoodge began to mumble and she glared at him.

"Before I die," Sara began.

"But you've already died," Skoodge interrupted.

"That's not the point," Sara replied with a scowl as she gave his hand a hard squeeze in warning. Skoodge yelped and quickly became quiet.

"I'm listening," Skoodge assured.

Sara softly smiled at him. He was always willing to be there for her whenever she needed him.

'That's why I love him,' Sara suddenly thought.

Her eyes widened at the thought and she felt herself begin to blush. She blinked and quickly straightened her face. Her antennae flattened to her skull and she sighed.

"Before I die," Sara began again. "I want to do one thing."

"What's that?" Skoodge questioned.

"I want to live," Sara answered.

Skoodge raised his antennae at this. He had never heard this one before; of course he didn't talk much of death. Irkens didn't die of old age. He blinked his crimson eyes at her before she looked away. She leaned back and stared at the stars.

"Live?" Skoodge asked; he was confused.

Sara nodded, she suddenly felt childish. She had already died and missed her chance to live. Her antennae twitched a bit as she realized this.

"I guess I can't live," Sara softly mused.

"Why not?" Skoodge questioned.

"Because…I already died," she whispered.

"But you're Irken now, you can live again," Skoodge quickly said.

"I can't do what a human would do," Sara grumbled.

"What's that?" Skoodge challenged as he leaned closer to her.

"I can't swim in water," Sara pointed out.

"So, you don't age now," Skoodge also pointed out.

"I'll never get married," Sara softly said.

"Married?" Skoodge questioned, he found himself puzzled again.

"I'll never had kids…"

"Smeets?" Skoodge associated.

"I'll never have someone love me…"

"Love," Skoodge softly said, he knew what that was. He knew that Zim loved Gaz. Skoodge figured it was term you said to those that were very close.

"I'll never be kissed…or kissed by someone that loves me…"

Her eyes were focused upon the ground as she thought of all the negatives. Skoodge pulled his hand away from her grip and rested it on the ground close to her knee. He had seen humans kiss and he figured it was a greeting between those close. His brow ridges furrowed as he thought about how to do this. He quickly leaned forward and pressed his mouth to hers. Skoodge watched as her eyes widened and he pulled back. His PAK beeped telling him that he had an appointment with Zim. He nervously stood up and scratched the back of his head.

"I got to go!" Skoodge shouted as he ran off.

Sara sat there in shock. Her first kiss had come from an alien. Her antennae were sticking up and she was staring into space. She snapped from her daze when she heard his voice.

"I forgot to tell you…but you are loved," Skoodge anxiously replied.

Sara went to reply, but he was already running off again. The corners of her mouth stood up and she smiled as she touched her lips. She stood up with a smile and decided to head back to her room. It's seemed that she could die happy now, or at least with a sense of gain. Little did she know Skoodge's dream was hope, a hope that they would be together.

'Before I die…I want to do something for him,' Sara thought with a smile. 'Before I die…'

* * *

Author's Note:

The Sara and Skoodge part in the Xenoseries was supposed to be bigger, but than it became a filler. A reviewer pointed this out and I thought the pairing might deserve more than what I gave them. So here it was, short, but something that was in my mind. It almost makes me want to write a story dedicated to Skoodge and Sara... 


End file.
